Star Wars Episode VII Heir to the Empire
by Hengist
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Following the defeat of the last Imperial remnant under Admiral Thrawn, a strange planet of Myrkr on the Outer Rim is the setting for a new threat to the galaxy.


_**STAR WARS**_

_**EPISODE VII HEIR TO THE EMPIRE**_

It is a time of new beginning in the Galaxy. Many former Imperial Systems have united in a common cause to restore democracy. The New Republic has recovered from the long civil war but does not yet control all of the galaxy.

Senator Leia Solo leads the forces of the New Republic in search of the last remnants of the evil Empire. The scattered Imperial officers have rallied around the flag of the evil Grand Admiral Thrawn and, unbeknownst to the New Republic, the Imperial fleet is gathering on the distant world of Dantooine, preparing to launch a sneak attack into Republic Space….

**Scene 1**

Pan from crawl to a desolate moon where gray star destroyers are hidden amongst the bleak rocky surface. Another previously unseen star destroy of a new and more ominous form than ever seen before, comes rumbling by the camera shaking it. Cut to inside where a number of Nazi-style officers are standing on the bridge.

A lower ranking man approaches and salutes the officers.

**Imperial Sailor**

Captain, we're approaching Dantooine

**Captain Larron**

Good, Inform the fleet that Admiral Thrawn's cruiser has arrived.

**Imperial Sailor**

Very good, sir.

Imperial sailor walks away.

Captain Larron turns to the others

**Captain Larron**

Does anyone know what we are doing here?

I was not made aware of the Admiral's plans.

**Other Officer**

No, none of us know. Every thing is being kept strictly confidential.

**Captain Larron**

I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about this.

Cut back to the massive amounts of star destroyers gathering over the moon.

Swipe to inside Jedi Temple on Coruscant where many people and droids are busy fixing things up. Some droids are putting up wallpaper (or the futuristic equivalent of wallpaper); others are removing graffiti and vandalism. Many are sweeping away debris from the floor. Next to camera steps a man with a blaster at his belt. It is Han Solo. He is dressed in a uniform quite different from the Imperial officers: more regal and colorful. He wears a kind of cowboy like hat and walks with a mosey reminiscent of an old Western. He makes his way leisurely passed the droids and comments on their work. He jogs up some steps and through a wide door into a circular chamber where Luke Skywalker is teaching some younger padawans (ages 6-10 or thereabouts).

Luke does not see him, so Han leans against the doorframe and listens.

**Luke**

Are there any questions?

**Padawan #1**

Master Luke, I want to use my light saber!

**Luke**

Tomorrow is fencing practice, Xel.

**Padawan #2**

What happened to the storm troopers, after the Battle of Endor.

**Luke**

Which storm troopers do you mean?

**Padawan #2**

All of them. The ones that were all over the galaxy.

**Luke**

Well, a lot of them were killed by uprisings. Some surrendered and were assigned to hard labor. And some are still under the command of the Imperial Fleet.

Han Solo speaks up and startles Luke a little bit. But he is excited to see him

**Han**

And most of those were just defeated.

**Luke**

Class dismissed

He gets up and embraces Han.

**Luke**

Han! How are you? What can you tell me from the battlefront?

**Han**

Like I just says. We've broken through Captain Snidal's fortress. They're dropping like flies.

**Luke**

Any news on Admiral Thrawn.

**Han**

No. We don't know where he's off to. Coward's probably hiding somewhere out in Hutt space.

**Luke **sitting down

How is Leia?

**Han** also sitting.

She's well. She misses you and all that's going on here. The war was getting fairly frustrating before the siege broke. We're both glad the war is just about ended.

Through the door comes a fairy burly man named Ruga dressed in a brown robe. He sees Han looks excited. He is followed by an ewok named Warrick who is equally as excited.

**Ruga**

General Solo! You're back.

**Han **embracing the happy Ewok.

For a time, Ruga, I came to recruit some new commanders. We could use a few of you Jedi out there.

Luke's face changes almost instantly. Ruga looks more excited.

**Luke**

You no I can't go, Han. I need to be here as long as I can.

**Han**

Very well, then why not one of your pupils. How about Ruga, here. He's ready isn't he?

**Luke**

He is not ready. He is still very reckless and not wise in the ways of the Force.

**Ruga**

Oh, come on Master Luke, I've been training here for four years now. I know how to hold my own.

Long pause. Warrick walks over to Luke and grabs his hand, and makes a little Ewok noise.

**Luke**

Fine, but be careful. And remember that report to General Solo, being a Jedi doesn't automatically put you in charge.

**Ruga**

Thank you, Master Luke, thank you!

Ruga runs out of the room as he says this, clearly excited.

**Luke** turning to Han

You be careful with him. He's still very inexperienced.

**Han**

Sure thing, Master Luke.

Luke smiles. Wipe to the senate chamber. Chancellor Mon Mothma oversees a discussion between two quarreling senators jabbering in Huttese, until Han Solo, Chewbaka, and Admiral Ackbar enter the chamber. Mothma is very excited to see them and is thrilled to take attention away from the jabbering little quarrel.

**Mon Mothma**

The Senate recognizes the representation from the Republic Navy. General Solo, Admiral Ackbar, Chewbaka, what have you to report.

Chewie lets out a long wail and Solo steps up to the microphone (or futuristic equivalent of a microsphone) and taps on it. The entire chamber reverberates with the heavy pounding sound.

**Han**

Um, We're happy to report that the siege has ended and Captain Snidal has been apprehended.

The chamber fills with a round of applause and the two bickering aliens quiet down to hear him.

Admiral Ackbar (now looking very old and sounding even older) steps up to another microphone.

**Admiral Ackbar**

The Republic Fleet is doing well over all. We are in need of three hundred new X-wings and 150 new Y-wing starcrafts. The main fuselage of the Nubian class Echo cruiser was damaged during the siege and……


End file.
